Así Fue
by Marie Neptune
Summary: Michiru y Darien tienen un pasado que contarnos. Descubre como fue el romance entre estos dos antes de que conocieran a sus verdaderos amores.


"**Así Fue"**

"¡Ya basta Michiru!"

"¿Ya basta? … ¿Ya basta Haruka? Eres demasiado egoísta"

Michiru salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con ira y haciéndola sonar fuerte, e inmediatamente tomó su bolsa, el saco del perchero, se lo puso y salió de aquel departamento lleno de tensión y sentimientos negativos por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Al emprender su viaje caminando por las calles de aquella ciudad sin sentido ni dirección se comenzó a preguntar diez mil cosas, ¿acaso lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien? ¿Realmente tenía la razón? O… ¿simplemente era la niña caprichosa que siempre había sido? Muchas veces así se sentía la chica de cabellos marinos, demasiado exigente y caprichosa y al mismo tiempo demasiado perturbada por una sociedad de la cual no se sentía parte en lo más mínimo.

Se detuvo en una calle solitaria, después de caminar tanto no sabía dónde estaba. Las pocas luces que alumbraban en las lejanas esquinas realmente la hacían tan invisible como un fantasma y al sentirse cansada, decidió sentarse en algo que parecía un pequeño banco hecho de cemento. Respiró profundo e intentó llorar. Las lágrimas estaban ausentes, era como si se hubiera secado por dentro, en todos los aspectos, ya no quedaba nada, no quedaban ganas de seguir.

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

Una voz masculina le habló por detrás, lo que hizo sobresaltar a la chica. Su corazón se aceleró, pero instantáneamente bajó el ritmo cuando reconoció de donde provenía tal sonido.

"Darien! ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Es lo que yo me pregunto señorita. A esta hora no deberías andar sola por estos lugares. Puede ser peligroso." Dijo el apuesto chico mientras observaba la hora en su reloj -4am-.

"Lo siento Darien. Necesitaba despejarme un poco."

"Mmm ¿Problemas?"

"Nunca faltan…"

"Tienes razón. ¿Por qué no pasas mejor a mi casa y te tomas algo?"

"¿Tu casa?" Michiru se sintió algo confundida. Aparte de que no sabía dónde se encontraba después de haber caminado tanto, no sabía que Darien tenía una casa.

"Si, adelante" Dice el chico señalando en frente. El lugar era hermoso. Como siempre Darien tenía muy buenos gustos. Y esta vez no fue la excepción.

"Está bien. Muchas gracias" Michiru dejó su mente en blanco. No quería pensar en esos momentos absolutamente nada de lo que había sucedido un par de horas atrás, así que procedió a entrar en la casa la cual se iluminó instantáneamente al entrar con una luz tenue y delicada que le daba calidez al lugar excelentemente decorado y organizado.

"Siéntate y relájate. Ya te traigo un té"

Michiru no pronunció palabra. Al sentarse su columna descansó, el sofá era realmente cómodo. Sintió un alivio ya que estaba muy cansada. Recostó su cabeza en uno de los lados del sofá y quedó dormida sin darse cuenta en menos de un minuto.

Darien traía la taza de té con sus manos cuando se fijó en el estado de Michiru. "Debe estar muy cansada". Dejó el recipiente sobre una de las mesitas de la sala y se acercó a la mujer que tenía en frente detallándola de pies a cabeza, rozó una de sus manos por la mejilla de la violinista y procedió a levantarla muy delicadamente. _Pensó 'Michiru… aún sigues igual de frágil y delicada desde que te conocí'. _De repente sintió una inyección de adrenalina y una ráfaga de recuerdos invadieron su mente.

***** FlashBack *****

"Mucho gusto, Darien" Dijo el chico de cabellos castaños y profundos ojos azules extendiéndole la mano a la chica que tenía en frente. "Igualmente, Michiru" Contestó algo tímida, sus mejillas se ruborizaron al notar la elegancia y porte de quien le hablaba.

"Me alegro que se conozcan, me retiro enseguida ya que tengo cosas que hacer" Agregó Andrew, quién los había presentado luego de que Darien le insistiera en varias ocasiones sus deseos por conocer a la chica que pintaba todas las tardes en la galería cerca de su casa.

Michiru era una chica solitaria antes de conocer a Haruka, iba de vez en cuando al Crown para tomarse algo después de clases, y esto le permitió conocer al simpático rubio que atendía el lugar. Ella era realmente complicada, o por lo menos así se consideraba a sí misma. Nunca se había enamorado realmente de nadie y se interrogaba de vez en cuando ¿Qué era esos que todos le llamaban amor?

Se sintió atraída un par de veces por chicos, pero siempre la decepcionaba algo. Simplemente no lograba encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Pero ese día… al parecer las cosas cambiarían.

Darien y Michiru se sentaron en una de las mesitas y charlaron por horas, el tiempo se les escurrió entre las manos, realmente había una conexión y aquella noche la violinista no pudo dejar de pensar en él. Intentó conciliar el sueño y autoengañarse como solía hacerlo pensando cosas como "bah! Deja de pensar tonterías Michiru" y mientras se veía al espejo bajo la ténue luz de la luna cepillando sus cabellos, sentía como una sensación de tranquilidad que no se podía explicar.

"¿Qué me está pasando? … ¿Será…?"

Por otra parte Darien no era indiferente a este sentimiento. Sentía que se entendían a la perfección. Pareciera que se conocían desde mucho antes. Esa sensación lo embriagó toda aquella noche robándole el sueño. Tenía deseos de hablarle. Pero… "Rayos! Ni siquiera le pedí su número" -dijo-. Vio su reloj y se percató de la hora -4am- "Bueno tampoco creo que pueda atenderme a esta hora". El deseo de volverla a ver se hacía cada vez más presente, simplemente se sentía en paz cuando conversaban de cualquier cosa. Era algo que ni siquiera él podía explicar.

Los días transcurrieron haciendo que esta conexión entre ambos creciera cada vez que se encontraban, y hablaban durante horas de sus experiencias y anécdotas. Desde entonces, Darien llamaba a Michiru todas las noches, lo cual transportaba a la chica a otra dimensión. Antes de perder la conciencia al dormir Michiru suspiraba un par de veces preguntándose si lo que sentía podría llamarse amor, ya que más allá de todo, sentía que faltaba algo, además no quería hacerse ilusiones totalmente ya que no conocía a ciencia cierta los sentimientos de Darien, a pesar de ser tan atento y caballeroso con ella, no quería dejarse llevar por sus presentimientos aunque pocas veces se equivocaban.

Unas semanas después de haberse conocido Darien le hace una invitación especial a la chica de cabellos marinos a su departamento, ese día, el chico le propondría tener algo más que una amistad, por lo que adornó el lugar como en sueños. Rosas en los lugares perfectos, la luz de las velas le daban el toque cálido, y por supuesto un delicioso aroma a flores que no podía faltar. Era la cita perfecta y al llegar Michiru éste quedó atónito.

La chica lucía un hermoso traje negro ajustado a su cuerpo hasta las caderas, desde donde se desprendía una delicada falda del mismo color hasta las rodillas. Llevaba una cartera pequeña del mismo color de su vestido que hacía juego con sus zapatos y una cinta en su cabello. El maquillaje era natural. Michiru simplemente se veía perfecta.

"Pa… pasa por favor"

La noche transcurrió encantadoramente, entre vinos y la comida. Rieron un poco y al terminar de cenar Darien le dijo a Michiru "¿Me acompañas al balcón de mi habitación princesa?" a lo que ésta aceptó gustosa. Observaron el cielo un par de minutos y Michiru agregó con algo de nostalgia "La luna está oculta hoy…"

Inexplicablemente Darien sintió una corazonada ante tal comentario, ambos se sonrojaron e ignoraron aquel momento mientras poco a poco sus labios se acercaron hasta culminar en un dulce beso.

Después de tantas copas de vino y ante tal momento, sus cuerpos se llenaron de una calidez que no pudieron esconder. Las manos de Darien poco a poco fueron tomando rumbo, primero sus mejillas, luego su cuello, posteriormente su espalda, donde desajustó el traje de la chica, que caía poco a poco ante los movimientos causados por aquel momento. La camisa blanca de Darien pronto quedó en el suelo, y sin pensarlo ambos se dejaron llevar rindiéndole tributo al placer y la pasión.

Al culminar, repentinamente Michiru toma la sábana tapándose y queda en un leve estado de shock.

"Discúlpame Darien, debo irme… es tarde" En 5 minutos se vistió, tomó todas sus cosas y abandonó el lugar. Por suerte su departamento quedaba cerca de ahí por lo que decidió irse caminando a pesar de la hora, aproximadamente la 1 de la mañana, con el fin de despejar un poco la cabeza.

"¿Qué me pasa…?" Se preguntó una y otra vez, a pesar de que aquel momento había sido placentero, no se sentía completa, algo andaba mal con ella misma. "Se supone que no sería así…" dijo para sí mientras llegaba a su apartamento y dejaba las cosas en un sofá y tirándose al mismo tiempo sobre este como si no tuviera ganas de levantarse jamás. "A pesar de todo… no es lo que realmente estoy buscando… perdóname Darien". Suspiró.

Por otra parte Darien no se inmutó por detener a Michiru. No por descortés, ni poco caballero, simplemente el chico también había quedado algo anonadado ante aquél momento. La belleza ilimitada de la violinista no tenía punto de comparación realmente. Era perfecta. Sin embargo no se pudo sacar de la mente un solo momento a aquella personita que últimamente lo estaba perturbando. Sí era ella, cabeza de chorlito, como la llamaba cuando infortunadamente se encontraban en los calles. Serena Tsukino.

Luego de esto, ambos se alejaron poco a poco siguiendo con el transcurso de sus vidas y simplemente se olvidaron de lo sucedido aquella noche

***** Fin FlashBack *****

Después de dejar a Michiru en su cama, Darien quedó inmediatamente dormido al igual que ella. Evocar esos recuerdos lo cansaron un poco. Y sin darse cuenta ambos durmieron en el mismo lecho. Entre sueños, ambos tuvieron un momento de confusión…

"Haruka…" Susurró Michiru mientras con sus ojos cerrados abrazaba la persona que tenía frente a si.

"Serena…" Dijo Darien buscando la boca de la princesa de la luna.

Se besaron. E inmediatamente Michiru saltó de la cama. Algo andaba mal en aquel momento. Claro que sí. Darien era un hombre y como tal no podía ocultar ciertas características que lo definían. Él aún seguía balbuceando con Serena y Michiru entendió el malentendido, ella tampoco buscó algo así. Por lo que le dejó una nota de agradecimiento por brindarle un techo donde pasar un par de horas y se fue del lugar.

El sol apenas asomaba sus rayos por el horizonte. Michiru tomó su celular del bolso y se fijó en la cantidad de llamadas perdidas de … "H.T" así guardaba últimamente el número de la única persona de la que se había enamorado alguna vez con todo su ser. Buscó en la bandeja de entrada de mensajes, pero no encontró nada. Sintió desilusión.

"Debería… ¿regresar?" Se preguntaba mientras esperaba un taxi para tomarlo e ir a un lugar lejos de ahí.

Finalmente se decidió en volver. Al fin y al cabo tenía que enfrentar la realidad y sería mejor que fuese lo más pronto posible. Llegó al apartamento donde todo permanecía en silencio y levemente oscuro por las cortinas que obstruían el paso de la luz. Suspiró y dijo en voz baja pero audible… "¿Acaso será nuestro fin?"

Unos brazos delicados pero llenos de fortaleza la abrazaron desde atrás y escuchó en su oído derecho la firme pero dulce voz de Haruka cómo sólo solía hablarle a ella. "Eso nunca mi princesa…" Haruka hizo una pausa y la abrazó más fuerte, luego culminó "Perdóname…"

La rubia había estado algo ausente esos días, muchas veces salía en el día y regresaba hasta entrada la madrugada sin explicación ni aviso. Y al encontrarse con Michiru no podía evitar una apatía que le rompía el alma y el corazón a la violinista, la cual intentó callarlo todo hasta esa noche.

***** FlashBack*****

Michiru cansada de esperar y agotada ya se iba a dormir. En aquel momento suena la puerta que comunica el interior con el exterior del departamento y su corazón se exaltó, pero al mismo tiempo se llenó de valentía y dijo sin titubear al ver a Haruka entrar por la puerta de la habitación.

"¿Me puedes decir dónde diablos te metes?"

La rubia la miró con desgano. No quería hablar y simplemente le contestó. "No es tu asunto… iré a dormir"

"¡Escúchame bien Haruka!..." La chica de cabellos marinos iba a exponer sus sentimientos de confusión y contrariedad ante esa situación pero en aquel momento Haruka la interrumpió.

"¡Ya basta Michiru!"

"¿Ya basta? … ¿Ya basta Haruka? Eres demasiado egoísta"

*****Fin FlashBack*****

"Haruka yo…"

"Shhhh… no digas nada" Le dijo la rubia colocando su dedo índice en la boca de la violinista. Luego procedió a acomodar uno de sus cabellos detrás de su oreja, mientras contemplaba extasiada el rostro de su amada. Luego acercó sus labios a la oreja de Michiru y le dijo susurrando "Prometo que no volverá a pasar…" Ante esto la violinista sintió un escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo, lo único que deseaba era amarla.

Se besaron y así fue.


End file.
